zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Dr. Laon
Dr. Laon is a fictional character from Zoids: New Century. He is a member of the Backdraft Group and a fierce rival to Steve Toros. Overview Laon was a childhood friend of Steve Toros and Oscar Hemeros. Their friendship unfortunately ended because of a woman whom both he and Steve were in love with. Laon, wanting to win her heart, asked Steve to write a love letter to her for him. Steve was unable to write an adequate letter, so he went to Oscar to write it. In a misunderstanding, Oscar signed the letter in Steve's name, rather than Laon's. To this end, Laon believed it was Steve's attempt at undermining him, and did not know of Oscar's involvement. Laon would spend the rest of his life trying to get revenge on Steve. However, because Steve's daughter, Leena, bears a striking resemblance to her mother, Laon is devoted to her and would protect her from anything, seeing her as almost being his own daughter. Laon would join the Backdraft Group in the second half of the series and then leave in episode 25. Laon is a genius scientist, and creates many custom Zoids and inventions. He is personally responsible for creating the first and only Shadow Fox in New Century, as well as: a weather control device, an anti-gravity generator, custom Storm Sworders, his own variation of a Whale King (called "Great Whale King", and finally he is seen working on the Death Stinger's Charged Particle Cannon for the Backdraft. He is also the one who explains the mystery of the Ultimate X, something which even comprehensive Zoid scans were unable to decipher. Manga Laon is shown in the new century manga, he features a minor role advising Altair. He is only given a few lines of dialogue, and his name is never mentioned. Personality Laon has a strong grudge against Steve which he has stubbornly clung on to ever since losing his beloved to Steve. He is apparently a very persistent man, but is slightly childish like Steve. It appears that he likes instant noodles, and he is seen eating them in most of his scenes, sometimes with a dreamy expression on his face. He can be manipulative, as he tricked the Tigers Team to assist him in order to get revenge on Steve. He is devoted to Leena, due to the resemblance to her mother, to the point that he would push his Whale King in the way of the three Geno Saurers' Charged Particle Cannons in order to protect her, even if it meant his Whale King would be destroyed, which it was. When in an argument with Steve, he will often boast about winning, but when Steve (always) wins, Laon will display childish anger. Appearance Laon is mostly seen wearing a long black coat with maroon cuffs over a purple shirt with a sharp-looking collar and brown pants. He wore black boots and a thin red tie along with this outfit. He has blackish-grey hair. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Laon uses a dark blue 'Great' Whale King as his means of combat - however, he is often seen using it during his childish fights with Steve Toros. He did, however, use it to help the Tigers Team with their Sabre Tigers' weather control equipment, to transport the Shadow Fox into battle (while Brad was posing as a Backdraft member), and also to transport several Zabats. Relationships Laon has the the following relationships with these people: Steve: Ever since he lost his girl to Steve, Laon has viewed him as a rival, and will not stop till he has his revenge. Oscar: Laon was childhood friends with Oscar, he doesn't hate him for causing his girl to fall for Steve's advances. Oscar attempted to apologize to Laon, but he wouldn't listen. Leena: Laon cares for her like his own daughter, since she is the daughter of his beloved (why Laon never said anything about Leon is unknown, since he is also the son of Laon's beloved) and also because Leena bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"He's Dr. Tros's rival since their college days. He challenges Bit in Zoids battles many times but loses every time. Later recruited to Back Draft." Trivia *Dr Laon's English Voice Actor also performs Dan from Zoids: Fuzors Sort Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:New Century characters Category:Backdraft Group members